


Friendly Fire

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones fixes Spock’s injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just read “The Abode of Life,” the 6th numbered ST Pocket Book, and poor Spock got shot. I’m writing a "missing scene"~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He didn’t cry. 

Not once.

He got his hand shattered apart with a bullet the size of Leonard’s thumb, and he tried to pick his phaser up with his left hand and keep on fighting. Must be that Vulcan _control_. Leonard knows Spock has tear ducts. 

Leonard knows that Spock needs more than the dermal regenerator and the plastiskin he can offer. The Mercan weapon was little more than a twentieth-century Earth gun, and it did just as much damage, exploding skin and tearing muscle tissue apart. There’s a trail of green blood out his door leading all the way back to the transporter. He can still smell burning flesh. He knows that showing pain would be the greater discomfort to his stubborn patient, so he’s locked the door of his office now that he’s done with the nurses. The hand’s almost, tentatively fixed. It’ll take a few days to heal, but it’s stable like this. It doesn’t look too damaged—just a little discoloured in parts and swollen from the added layer of medical adhesive. Spock doesn’t look at it. 

Spock’s been staring blankly over Leonard’s shoulder the entire time, and as Leonard finally steps back to take a look, Spock says tonelessly, “Thank you, Doctor.”

“Damn savages,” Leonard grunts under his breath before adding, “I can give you something extra for the pain.” Because that’ll be the real damage. Getting shot in the hand is messy business in all departments. But Spock, predictably, only raises an eyebrow, as though he’s been accused of weakness.

“That is not necessary.” It looks necessary. Leonard sighs. 

Leonard steps closer, right up against the table’s edge, between Spock’s spread legs, hooked at the knees over the end. Spock’s left hand is limp in his lap, the right held out and away from his body. Leonard reaches up to firmly grasp the back of Spock’s head, and he cradles it with a physician’s touch as he brings it into the crook of his neck. 

He leans the side of his face against Spock’s—his silent, useless comfort. They’re never very good at this, but Spock’s still... a huge chunk of Leonard’s life. And seeing him hurt still _hurts_.

“Cry a bit,” Leonard grumbles. “Doctor’s orders.”

Spock doesn’t say anything, which is a testament to just how much pain he’s in. 

His left hand lifts to wrap around Leonard’s back, clutching loosely to the blue tunic. After a minute, it squeezes. 

Spock’s face is scrunched up; Leonard can feel it. He’s letting out the pain. Good. 

Leonard softly strokes his dark hair and says, “I’ll check up on you. It’ll be better in a few days.”

Spock nods. Spock pulls back gently, still holding onto Leonard’s shirt. He hesitates before saying, not looking Leonard in the eye, “Thank you, Doctor. ...I... may have needed that.”

“Of course you did,” Leonard chuckles, grinning more fondly than smirking. “I know what I’m doing.” He pats Spock’s good arm.

He helps Spock off the table.

They better get him up to the bridge before Jim shows up and holds them twice as much, sweet but embarrassing.


End file.
